criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Better, Faster, Stronger
Better, Faster, Stronger is the thirty-second case of the World Edition and the eighth and final in South Asia. It is set in Singapore. Plot The World Police Agency arrived in Singapore to find the person behind the string of crime across South Asia, including but not limited to the Malaysian radiation spreading and the superhuman substance's deadly effects. When Max and the player decided to investigate a local temple for clues, they unfortunately found the corpse of Aayizah Qaisrani, an Olympic channel reporter. According to Sahir's autopsy, Aayizah was shot in the leg only to be assassinated by a gunshot through the heart. After finding out that the killer had shot her in the leg from at least 50 feet away, and that a camera in the temple was shot at before the murder, Sahir concluded that the killer is a marksman. Max and the player were later able to identify the murder weapon as a combat rifle (specifically a Convential Multirole Combat Rifle). After a chaotic conclusion to the murder investigation, which included Sahir's discovery that Aayizah used the substance, the duo could finally identify the murderer as a Bollywood superstar named Rajeev Kapoor. Before they went to arrest him, Aisha barged in the room and told them that she found out he was taking the serum, which only made the investigators arrest Rajeev faster. Rajeev tried denying the charges and even tried to frame another suspect, but later admitted to his crimes after he realized that all the evidence only incriminated him. He told Max and the player that he found out that Aayizah was taking the substance despite the fact that she did not have the required amount of muscle mass. When Rajeev asked about the substance, as he was the mastermind behind it, he asked what she used to not die at the hands of the substance. Aayizah told him that the whole world would learn about it the next day. In order to not have the public learn about it, he slew her. Max then shipped Rajeev off to trial. The trial went by rather quickly, as Rajeev simply agreed with everything that Judge Beaurigarde said, which she found odd. Just as she was about to reveal Rajeev's sentence, he pounced next to her and stabbed her with a syringe and tapped the top of it. Everyone in the courthouse was shocked, as they viewed the substance leaking out of the syringe and inside her arm. Shockingly, nothing happened, as Cosette dropped a bomb by revealing that she was the one who helped Aayizah make another substance that would counter the deadly effects of the superhuman substance and make you stronger instead. Judge Beaurigarde then sentenced Rajeev to life in prison for the murder of Aayizah, the creation of the superhuman substance, and the remorseless killing of thousands of people. The WPA's objectives did not stop even after apprehending the mastermind behind the plague, as the superhuman substance is still distributed freely into the public. Sahir offered a helping hand to spread the cure for the superhuman substance while Aisha and Max opted to obliterate the rest of the superhuman substance. Judge Cosette helped the WPA into finding the cure as she had assisted Aayizah in creating the countering substance. First, they went back to the primary crime scene to collect sample from Aayizah's substance before compressing the recreated liquor (per Ava's help) into Aisha's flying drones. The team also requested help from Alan Kai Tse and Debdan Munshi to help spread the cure across South Asia. On the other hand, Max and Aisha interrogated former factory worker Ghufran Khalid, who was also present in Singapore, regarding the location of the rest of the superhuman substance. Ghufran said that he had had written the coordinates back in Malaysia, but lost it somewhere in Marina Bay Sands when he visited her sister who was staying there for a certain event. The three found the soaked coordinates near the pool and unveiled the location of the other substances; the shores of Singapore. They later asked rickshaw driver Sanjay Subramanyam, who had gained enormous strength, into obliterating the superhuman substance and end the madness once and for all. After finishing their primary objectives, Sahir noticed that his sister hasn't called since Eid-al-Fitr, which is due to her worsening condition after receiving the side effects of accidentally consuming the superhuman substance back in Malaysia. But it was too late when Sahir visited, as Salma finally said her final words after fighting the malignant infection. Chief Bourne, which was tasked to handle Salma's medicine every day, said that he couldn't find the reserve medicines after it ran out two days previously to the events of the case. He eventually gave Salma regular painkillers, expecting it would at least reduce her pain. Sahir blamed Daniel for Salma's death, and kept himself introverted for the rest of the day while shipping Salma's body for her funeral. The remorseful chief later donated a big sum of money to the Mahmoud family as a sign of contribution. Before the WPA could finally take a peaceful break, Chinese author Liao Di Yuan requested assistance as there are several problems with a certain browser tab on her laptop. Just as Max wanted to reject her request, Marco stepped in and persuaded the player into resolving this problem. Mako analyzed Liao's laptop, and revealed that the problematic tab was actually a complexly formatted blog page, which was unable to be closed at all, even after a forced shutdown. Mako said that the blog post was the third part of a blog post series titled 'Black Reminiscence', which tells a story about murders across the world, probably inspiring Liao's works. She also pointed out that a certain college student, known in real life as Rin Sakazaki, had visited the three blog chapters 97 times in two weeks, resulting in suspicion. Marco offered a help in interrogating Rin regarding the story, which in his personal opinions, had similarities with Gray Destiny, a book series narrates the story of murder investigations by the WPA, released 20 years ago. He explained that the real life events had occured in a similar fashion to the one written in the series, despite the book being released before the series of events. In Black Reminiscence's case, some of the events that happened in the span of 6 months had already been predicted in the blog; such as the doomsday machine in Eurasia and the death of Veda Arora back in India. During the talk with the college student, Rin said that she had been following the blog post series' story since the release of the prologue and mentioned that the fourth chapter will unveil some twisting turns and will take place in Beijing, China. Sensing there might be a possible mastermind behind the predicted events, Chief Bourne decided that the WPA should be alerted and immediately bought a flight to their next destination, starting a new chapter in WPA history. Stats Victim *'Aayizah Qaisrani' (found shot in a local temple) Murder Weapon *'Combat Rifle' Killer *'Rajeev Kapoor' Suspects Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect drinks Singapore Sling Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect has an addiction Appearance *The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect has an addiction Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain *The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect drinks Singapore Sling Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain *The suspect wears a watch Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect drinks Singapore Sling Appearance *The suspect wears a watch Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer has an addiction. *The killer drinks Singapore Sling. *The killer wears a watch. *The killer wears a gold chain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sri Srinivasa Perumal Temple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Vial, Notepad) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Examine Shattered Vial. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (06:00:00) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Dance with the Devil Notes; New Suspect: Liao Di Yuan) *Ask Liao Di Yuan about her notepad on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Marina Bay Sands; Prerequisite: Dance with the Devil Notes revealed) *Investigate Marina Bay Sands. (Clues: Torn Book, Locked Crate, Victim's Phone; Prerequisite: Ask Liao Di Yuan) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Book; New Suspect: Alan Kai Tse) *Ask Alan Kai Tse about his book that he's making a movie about. (Prerequisite: Book restored) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Weapon Crate) *Examine Weapon Crate. (Result: Dog Tags; New Suspect: Debdan Munshi) *Ask Debdan Munshi why he's in Singapore. (Prerequisite: Dog Tags found) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an addiction) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Helix. (Clues: Faded Brochure, Torn Paper; Available at start) *Examine Faded Brochure. (Result: Bollywood Tour Brochure; New Suspect: Rajeev Kapoor) *Ask Rajeev Kapoor about his Bollywood tour in Singapore. (Prerequsite: Bollywood Tour Brochure revealed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Diary Page; New Suspect: Sanjay Subramanyam) *Ask Sanjay Subramanyam about the substance's effects on him. (Prerequisite: Diary Page restored) *Investigate Infinity Pool. (Clues: Faded Message. Dusty Poster; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message; Clue: Bullets) *Analyze Bullets. (09:00:00) *Ask Debdan why the superhuman substance is in his bullets. (Prerequisite: Bullets analyzed) *Examine Dusty Poster. (Result: Movie Poster) *Talk to Alan about his controversial movie. (Prerequisite: Movie Poster analyzed) *Murder Weapon registered: Combat Rifle (All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Combat Rifle. (Result: Orange Substance; Prerequisite: Murder Weapon registered) *Analyze Orange Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Singapore Sling) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate View of the Bridge. (Clues: Hurricane Glass, Faded Script; Available at start) *Examine Hurricane Glass. (Result: Gold Fragments) *Analyze Gold Fragments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Message on Script) *Interrogate Rajeev about why he called the victim an addict. (Prerequisite: Message on Script revealed) *Investigate Temple Garden. (Clues: Pen, Locked Laptop; Availabe at start) *Analyze Pen. (03:00:00) *See why Yuan's sweat had traces of the substance in it. (Prerequisite: Pen analyzed) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Sanjay about his extremely dangerous strength. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Investigate The Helix. (Clue: Aayizah's Satchel; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Bloody Object) *Analyze Bloody Object. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weas a watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dance with the Devil (8/8). (No stars) Dance with the Devil (8/8) *Investigate Temple Garden. (Clues: Empty Bottle; Available at start) *Examine Empty Bottle. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (15:00:00) *Investigate Infinity Pool. (Clues: Drone; Prerequisite: Blue Liquid analyzed) *Examine Drone. (Result: Flying Drones) *Ask Alan and Debdan to help spreading the cure through the drone. (Prerequisite: Flying Drones unlocked; Reward: Burger) *Interrogate Ghufran Khalid about the rest of the superhuman substances. (Available at start) *Investigate Marina Bay Sands. (Clues: Soaked Paper; Prerequisite: Interrogate Haziq) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Coordinates) *Analyze Coordinates. (06:00:00) *See if Sanjay can help obliterating the rest of the substance with his strength. (Prerequsite: Coordinates analyzed; Reward: Olympics Shirt) *Check Salma Mahmoud's current condition. (Available after all tasks are complete; Rewards: 25.000 Coins) *Question Liao Di Yuan about her problems. (Prerequisite: Check Salma) *Investigate View of the Bridge. (Clues: Yuan's Bag; Prerequisite: Question Yuan) *Examine Yuan's Badge. (Result: Liao's Laptop) *Analyze Yuan's Laptop. (09:00:00) *Talk to Rin Sakazaki regarding the mysterious blog post. (Prerequisite: Yuan's Laptop analyzed; Reward: 200 XP) *Move on to the next case! (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:South Asia